


Might As Well Be

by Nasu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gotta love these cuties, Reader Insert, supernatural/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasu/pseuds/Nasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from a successful hunt, Dean decides to poke fun at you. (An old work of mine I never posted anywhere, might as well be here! Feed back and kudos would be nice~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Be

Another night hunting supernatural creatures, another night of your life used up. As you and a certain pair of brothers made it back to the hotel you were all staying in you flopped on the bed with an exhausted grunt, your nerves were about shot this time around. The three of you just finished killing a nest of vampires, with you caught in the role of damsel as you wound up being unexpected bait. The leader almost turned you, if it weren’t for Dean saving your ass that is. And oh, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let you forget this time.

The older Winchester had his usual devilish smirk plastered on his face as he watched you sit up long enough to strip your top leaving on your undershirt, unstrapping your bra and pulling it out from underneath not giving a crap that either of them saw. “Y’know if you were that eager to get laid you could have just told me, (y/n),” with this his smirk widened and he decided to prod at your diminished ego a bit more, “you didn’t have to go out of your way for me to save your ass so you caught my attention, it’s hard to ignore you with a body like that.”

At the mention of tonight’s endeavor you stood from the bed with an irate expression, seething with irritation for the older yet shorter brother, “Look Dean, you may think you’re hot shit, but I’ve saved your ass more times than I can count. I’m not interested, nor will I be. Shut your pie hole and get some sleep before I load a gun full of normal ammo and fill your muscled ass with lead.” When you spoke of his ass he winked at you and dared to mess around more as he was now dangerously close to getting a swift kick in the crotch.

You may usually flirt with him, but you were tired, cranky, and haven’t slept on the bed in weeks. It was your turn and he was going to leave you be or you’ll...smack that toned—NO NO WRONG! NOT THE TIME FOR THIS (y/n)…even if he does have a nice ass. You groaned in exasperation, tossing a 5 at him, “Here, go get a pie or something and leave me alone or I swear on Castiel’s lack of proper human normality I’ll kick your ass and make you sleep in the car.” With this Dean got the message picking the dollar bill up off of the floor stuffing it into his pocket. With this Dean got the message picking the dollar bill up off of the floor stuffing it into his pocket. He head to the door, but not without a last glance to you, “Y’know I bet a beer would fix your attitude and make you change your mind about my offer.” He waggled his brows and walked out the door briskly before you could shoot him or throw anything near you at him.

Sam was held up in the bathroom in the shower, you swear you could have heard the younger brother singing. Not really giving a damn and suddenly feeling that exhaustion again you crashed on the bed and dozed off into a well-deserved sleep. After bit it was around 3 when you woke up some, you froze in place and didn’t move when you felt something warm wrapped around your waist, turning over to your other side you saw Dean sleeping there with a relaxed expression that didn’t even look like him at first. He was actually kinda cute asleep like this, but the shock of him being in bed with you made you act out of turn. Deciding to exact your revenge you covered his mouth and slid yourself over his hips straddling him, you weren’t technically his girlfriend, but with the way you two act you might as well be.

Your actions caused him to stir awake to look up at you only to have his eyes bulge out of his head a bit, you moved your hand only to a single finger pressed to his lips, when you inched your finger away he leaned up quickly claiming your lips. With a soft hum of approval you gladly accepted and didn’t fight him for dominance as his arms laced around your waist pressing you closer to his shirtless, well-sculpted chest. You smirked into the kiss as he began to play with your tongue and ground your hips into his causing him to groan into the kiss. 

Just as the fun was barely starting you pulled away and slipped off of him, getting a good look you could tell by the bulge in his jeans you had for sure excited him. Having a cruel smirk adorn your face you shook your head with your hands behind your back, ‘Nope, you’re on your own now, you don’t let me sleep, I don’t let you play~” In a teasing tone you turned towards the door grabbing the car keys and deciding to commandeer his leather jacket slipping it on you slipped your boots on. “Night Dean, I’ll be in the car—“ “Oh no you fucking don’t, (y/n),” before you could even finish he had picked you up away from the door and sat the car keys back on the stand stripping you of everything except your panties and tank. Practically throwing you over his shoulder he made his way to the bathroom, “I’m not letting you get away with this one.” With a grin you didn’t care either way was a win for you sleep was good, but so was a good lay when it came to the nerves.

As for Sam sleeping on the couch…let’s just say he heard moaning from the shower, along with pounding on the bathroom wall, and what sounded like a massaging shower head being used for devilish purposes. Not wanting to hear it he slept in the car the rest of the night…or at least tried to as he struggled with a mental picture of you two befouling the only shower that you all had to SHARE in the morning.


End file.
